This invention relates to optical waveguides in electro-optical polymers produced by projection printing with photopolymers. More particularly, this invention relates to a method of producing optical waveguides in electro-optical polymers.
Polymer films have been the object of renewed research as organic polymers with large second order non-linearities become available. One of the remaining problems for waveguide application is in the development of suitable cladding materials for optical confinement in channel waveguides. These materials must be capable of being fabricated into thin films and patterned for low loss waveguide construction with design flexibility.